nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
IFight Shelby Marx
iCarly: iFight Shelby Marx is a 2009 Nickelodeon movie, and part of the series iCarly. It stars Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, Jerry Trainor, Reed Alexander and special guest star Victoria Justice. This is a 45-minute long movie. Plot Sam and Freddie come over to Carly's apartment to watch the Shelby Marx fight. Shelby Marx (Victoria Justice of Zoey 101 & Victorious) is the CFC's youngest female fighter and one of the best. Sam loves her for her skill and fighting power, Freddie loves her because she's super-cute, but Carly hasn't heard of her until now. Shelby wins her fight and becomes the youngest female champion. Meanwhile, Spencer begins taking an experimental medication to get rid of his allergies. Although the medication is effective, it comes with a long list of side effects, including itching, sweating, dehydration, short-term memory loss and muscle spasms. (These side effects will plague him throughout the episode.) The guys show clips of the fight on the next iCarly and Carly, jokingly, challenges Shelby to a fight. The next day, Shelby shows up at the apartment and accepts Carly's challenge, having seen a reedited version of Carly's show. However, she isn't angry or out for blood. Shelby's manager, Rod, thought an exhibition fight would be good publicity for both Shelby and Carly. Also, Shelby promises to go easy on Carly. Carly agrees, but is still scared because she does not want to get hurt. Several days later, at a press conference promoting the fight, Carly takes Sam's advice and tries trash-talking to get Shelby riled up. This works too well and Shelby is agitated. A fight breaks out and ends with Carly falling onto Shelby's special guest, her sick grandmother, Edith. Unfortunately, Shelby saw it as Carly tackling Edith. Enraged, Shelby vows to not go easy on Carly as promised. Terrified that Shelby may actually kill her, Carly decides to cancel the fight, even making an announcement on iCarly. This makes many of her fans think she's a chicken and uncharitable, since the fight was going to raise money for charity. Unable to deal with the pressure, Carly apologizes to Shelby and explains that it was an accident when she tackled her grandmother. Shelby understands and the girls reschedule the fight. Once again, Shelby promises to go easy on Carly. When Carly's rival, Nevel Papperman, hears about the fight, he sees it as an opportunity to watch Carly take a beating, but since the girls have made peace, he'll have to get them mad at each other again. Stealing audio from iCarly, he edits footage of a conversation between Sam and Carly, making it sound like the girls intentionally planned for Carly to tackle Shelby's grandmother. The next day, Nevel shows the footage to Shelby. Shelby is again enraged, and vows to make Carly suffer. Nevel chuckles evilly. At the fight, all seems to be going well, until for no apparent reason, Shelby punches Carly right in the face. Carly realizes that Shelby is out to get her and clings to her leg out of self-defense. The referee can't call a foul, because he doesn't know if the move is legal or not. As soon as the fight ends, Carly lets go of Shelby and runs from the ring, screaming. After the fight, Shelby confronts Carly and demands an explanation to the footage she was shown. Carly doesn't understand, until Shelby says that Nevel showed her the footage, and everything becomes clear. Carly and the others saw Nevel, sitting in the stands, prior to the fight. She sends Freddie to find him. Once the spectators have left, Freddie drags Nevel back into the ring, where he's confronted by Carly and Sam. They force him to confess that he tricked Shelby, and after some persuasion on Sam's part, he finally does. The girls then reveal that Shelby is in the ring with them. Nevel screams for his life as all three girls exact their revenge on him. The episode ends with Shelby appearing on iCarly to announce that she and the iCarly cast are now friends (although Freddie has a stalker-like attitude that creeps her out). Trivia *Goof. The amount of popcorn in the bowl Carly is using at the start changes *This is the first time we hear Freddie say 5,4,3,2,1 when the audience is counting down the last seconds of the round Cast * starring Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay * with Reed Alexander as Nevel Papperman * and Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson * and introducing Victoria Justice as Shelby Marx DVD iFight Shelby Marx was released on DVD on March 30, 2010. It features the TV special along with other iCarly episodes. It features the episodes:iFight Shelby Marx, iDate a Bad Boy, iCarly Awards, and iLook Alike. The DVD also includes the pilot episode of Big Time Rush, Big Time Audition. This is the first iCarly DVD to not be released as Season Boxset. (The second being, iSaved Your Life , third being iSpace Out.) Links Category: ICarly Short Movie